emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2113 (5th September 1996)
Plot Sean tries to talk to Eric about a wage rise, but Eric dodges the subject. Betty is busy planning Linda and Biff's wedding. She is even starting to annoy Linda. Betty finds out that Biff and Linda are going to look at a reception venue and is put out to find that she is not invited. She warns Linda not to let anyone there take over the arrangements. Zoe tells Linda rather bitterly to be grateful that at least Betty is helping to organise the wedding rather than getting a petition up against it. Biff is confiding in Seth that he is worried that they cannot afford a big wedding and that Linda will be disappointed. Seth tells him to let Linda have what she wants as it will save trouble later. Rachel arrives bright and early for work. She realises that she will not be needed now that Faye is back, but wants to hear Steve say it. Faye looks triumphant as Rachel leaves. Betty talks to Terry about his new job on the Church Action Committee. She wants him to sort out the state of the church graveyard and hints that there is more to his partnership with Viv. Susie complains to Viv about the selection of tights in the shop. Scott is ready for joining up. Vic has bought him a large rucksack, but this annoys Viv. She thinks that Vic cannot wait to get rid of Scott. Sean is on his mobile telling someone that he is trying to get some extra cash. He tries Eric again, but has no luck. Ned thinks that planning Linda's wedding is just the tonic that Jan needs. Jack is worried about his relationship with Robert which has rapidly deteriorated since he let Andy go to another home. Linda is excited about going to look at a reception venue. Scott is disappointed when Vic does not want to close the shop for the day so that he can accompany Scott to army camp. Vic is more interested in chatting up Faye. Dave drives Linda and Jan to the Coppice Hotel. Jan feels uncomfortable and is just there for Linda's sake. Rachel asks Alan for her old job back at The Woolpack. He is reluctant as he has taken Susie on, but she is late. Rachel offers to help out until she arrives. Susie gets the wrong end of the stick though when she walks in and sees Rachel behind the bar. She is angry with her and quits before she has even started. Viv demands to see Terry for some comfort over Vic. He offers to meet Viv after she has dropped Scott off and even suggests that they spend the whole night together. Scott goes to say goodbye to Roy. They admit that they will miss each other. The Coppice Hotel has proved too expensive for the Glovers. Dave offers Jan some of Kim's money, but Jan will not touch it. Sean leaves Eric stuck for words when he asks to see the Wine Bar books. Susie gives Faye a manicure. Rachel calls in to sort out the misunderstanding with Susie and Faye doesn't miss the opportunity to be bitchy. Linda is miserable after realising that she is not going to get the wedding of her dreams. Eric tells Sean that he cannot see the books as his accountant is on holiday. He then mentions to Kathy that Sean seems desperate for cash. Rachel notices that Zoe looks a bit rough. She tells Rachel that she has been out clubbing with Susie. Steve apologises to Rachel, but she doesn't want to hear it. Kelly is still raving about her new English teacher. Faye tries to creep round Steve. She tells him that Frank wants to talk to him about a business investment. He is still upset with Faye over her behaviour towards Rachel. Sean announces to Eric that he is going away for a few days. Eric is fuming and Kathy wants to know what is going on. Linda suggests to Biff that they put their wedding date back. He doesn't want to and suggests that they hold it in the Woolpack or the village hall. Linda is not impressed with either of those ideas. Terry asks Alan for time off so that he can go to a rugby dinner. Vic overhears him. He is hopeful that Scott's departure will improve things between him and Viv. Terry is embarrassed. Kathy wants an explanation from Sean. He tells her that it is personal and he is not going to tell her where he is going. She warns him that he may not have a job to come back to, but he does not seem bothered and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert Locations *Church Lane *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Home Farm - Garden and grounds *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Coppice Hotel - Exterior *Main Street Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes